Last jugdement
by keybladekurama
Summary: In a world with the Apocalypse Virus, 9 beasts roam. My friends and I have taken it upon ourselves to defeat them. I must free this world form the chains of sin. After all, what else do you do when the world abandons you? AU OC-centirc
1. Last Jugdement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Guilty Crown **

Last Judgment

Chapter 1

There once were 9 beasts and 7 out the 9 were the deadly sins. The other 2 beasts were the leaders because they could cause mass destruction in this world.

Now it was our main character 16th birthday. "Oh yeah I'm 16 said Ayo. Time to party. So after parting for 30 mins he went and he ate his birthday cake. Then he heard some people screaming and some houses been destroyed. Huh wonder what that entire ruckus is about. He ran downstairs to go outside but he was stopped by this medium size black woman with dark black hair. She asked him where he was going in such a hurry. Why should I tell you it's not like you care what I like to do mom. She then turned away hurt, Ayo without a care ran outside. Before he knew it he bumped into a girl with reddish and a tint of blue she was wearing a blue and red hoodie with some jeans she had a wrapped sword and it said cursed. Let me get that for you, NO!

tiger wrath sin Molodias. But Ayo didn't care he didn't care if he would get cursed by helping a girl he didn't know. So be it I really don't care if I get cursed.

So he picked up the sword and gave it back to her but before that I got a small cut on pointer finger. Then the rampaging Ira came, wait isn't that the cat-flamingo lust sin Ira, yes it is. I have to protect Ayo with all my strength, Ayo stay behind me. Ok just don't die before I can get your name. The girl nodded her head; she put down her hood to show her long flowing reddish tint blue hair. Wow she's beautiful. She unwrap the sword, let's go Ira just you and me. When she tried to get into a battle stance, the sword flung it's self at Ayo. Waaa so I'm supposed to use this sword or this will be fun. So how do I use the sword, you must think like a lion who wants to kill its prey. What does that mean?

If you can't do that than just do this think sad thoughts and you use the sad thoughts to make you anger then become destructive. Oh I get it now, he thought of when his dad left to go to Egypt for an assignment and has come back since. He cried then sword release all of the darkness and it wrote Ayo's name on it. I'm liking this power, in his eyes look liked carnage and destructive he didn't seem like he was the same person before, he wanted to kill something. Then he smirked let's go your going to pay for what you did to Kelas city. He moved so fast nobody eyes could catch him. Right here and now, Soul-Eater slash. A giant black dragon came up and swallowed Ira whole. Hmm you're not as strong as your boss. Maybe next time become stronger and powerful so you can land a hit on me.

Wow that's was awesome, I wonder why my sword didn't allow me to use it. Ayo slammed down to the ground next to the girl and help her up. Ayo did you started bleeding when you gave me the sword, yes why, because now only you can use that sword. Wait why are my clothes changing? My clothes became obsidian black hoodie cloak and he got angel wings. It's because you killed a mythical beast but you defeated a deadly sin so you special now you are a Last Judgment. Also people become Last Judgments by have cursed weapons like you. I haven't seen a last judgment with angel wings. What does that mean? Last judgments get wings determine on their personality. Angel wings mean you nice and you look on positive things. Yea thanks for the complements, my name is Asuna by the way. Asuna and my name is Ayo. So what do we do now? I have to train so I can become strong and protect the weaker people. Do you know anywhere I can train? Yeah there is a village southeast of the city it's called Heraes village were lots of strong monsters live there, you can train there. Ok but I need to get my stuff before we go and some training and walking clothes. Ok let's go to my house, wait aren't you going to tell your family members your leaving. One I live with my mom and no she doesn't need to know where I'm going.

Ayo do you hate your mother, he didn't respond, he went to his house and ran upstairs. I need some clothes so I'm not wearing the same clothes, and some shoes. His mother came into his room, so where are you going. None of your business, what did you just say, I said it is none of your concern where I'm going you're just going try to stop me. How do you know can read my thoughts, you did it before you never allow me go wherever I want. Do you know why, no I bet it that you don't want me to have fun. No it's because I want to protect you and so nothing bad happens to you, I can protect myself, what if you can't. Say something dangerous happened to you I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could have protected you but I didn't. Ayo's face became filled up with tears, I'm sorry for everything I said before I didn't know your were trying to protect me. Its ok you need to get some sleep, ok goodnight. Goodnight. Next morning I was wanted to fix the present his father gave to him when he was 5, yes I did it I made the millennium puzzle (was an upside pyramid with an Egyptian eye in the middle).

Wow what's happening the seven deadly sins started to come for him, but a taller, stronger being said **be gone all of you stupid sins you have no use now. **Then he changed back, I wonder what that all about. He finished packing he went downstairs with his puzzle but he saw Asuna on his couch sleeping. What is she doing here; you know it is bad girls outside and in the cold. So I invited her in for some tea and plus I know she is the friend you told me that you were going with. Umm yeah why didn't you tell me she was girl? Sorry mom but something weird happened while I was fixing the puzzle and Ayo told his mom what happen with puzzle.

Hmm that would be weird. Asuna? You were awake the whole time, no I was awake from you story till the end. Good morning Asuna, good morning Ayo's mom. Since everyone knows each other lets have breakfast and head to Heraes village. Ok, after having breakfast, bye mom and Kelas city, bye Ayo's mom thanks for everything. Then they started walking towards Heraes village. So Yuudai you were wrong about that Egyptians spirits.

Author: how do you guys like my first chapter of story

Ayo: why did you have to make me cry in this chapter is so unmanly

Asuna: that part of the story was nice and adorable

Ayo: *starting blushing*

Author: Hey Ayo, I need you to finish this with the disclaimer

Ayo: Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights

Everybody: see you soon


	2. sen the deliberator

Author: Sorry for being late for adding another chapter.

Ayo: So what do you have in store for us.

Asuna: I bet it going to fun with you, Ayo.

Ayo: *starting blushing*

Author: Hey Ayo, I need you to finish this with the disclaimer

Ayo: Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights

Everybody: Let's get this chapter started.

**Chapter 2: Enter Sen the Deliberator**

Asuna and Ayo are still walk towards Heraes village, so Ayo can train. But on the way they stop by a town called Alhinsn town which is good for its rainbows and afternoon sunsets. Ayo then looked down at the puzzle. I wonder who was that who came out of the puzzle the other day.

Then Asuna saw a girl who looked liked a spirit with pink haired and also she had this kind of nice and demonic personality, she was also smirking at Ayo. It seemed like she knew what that person Ayo was talking about before

. Then she said "I can't wait to make him my husband, he will make a good king for this new world and after the last king crumpled". NO! I won't let you take him from me Mana, you knew he was coming the day we meet him.

I like him and I won't let you take him from me so easily, _**"is that a challenge I'm hearing from you"** _said Mana. If I have to, then yes, then she smirked. _**I want you to know I'm not holding back especially for my new king.** _

Both of them said "GAME ON"! Ayo stared at Asuna wondering if she was ok. Then Ayo stomach started growling. Then both laughed, guess it's time for dinner, I know there is a village up head. We can eat there, Ayo nodded his head. Yeah, I can't let you have all of the fun with my new king. They walked until they got to the village, then they saw an inn. Hmmm… the Alos inn. Seem this inn we be ok.

Sir how much for two rooms, 10 zolies said the inn owner. "Ok but one rule no getting it on" said the owner while raising his eyebrows, Asuna and Ayo turned an almost reddish color, and then Mana started laughing. This well be fun, I joking or I'm I. thank you for the rooms. Ok I will get dinner started; ok I'll take a shower and change. Ok, Asuna ran to the diner hall, hey Asuna guess what. What? This mana changed places with Asuna thanks Asuna I want to know what my new king is like.

Then she got changed, ahhh finally a nice steaming shower. Yep this is good, I wonder who that person was and before he could finish his sentence Mana came in.

Asuna what are you doing and why is your hair a different color. _**Oh this I wanted to die my hair for the occasion.**_ Still that does answer my question. _**Do you want me to get in there with you**_, No Asuna that will be ok, then Ayo started turning red. _**Ha just joking I was wanted to see your face I can't believe you feel for that.**_ Ha laugh it up ok let me take my shower ALONE. Ok ok I'll go finish dinner. Then Ayo sighed she really got me, it looked like she was actually going to do it especially with that look, then he flashback she looked like a lion ready to pounce on their dinner.

Ayo got out of the shower, and then he took out some brand new clothes. Wow someone looks good in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Oh thanks Asuna still blushing, _**another thing can you call me Mana when I have pink hair please.**_ Then he said ok, while rubbing her head, Mana was smirking_** ok let me go take a bath and get change before we eat.** _

Mana got into the women's bath she change back into Asuna. "What did you just do" said anger Asuna. Or just leveling the playing field, you didn't hurt him because if you did._** What would you have done anyway, stop me your not strong enough**_. Well so I can still stop you. Then Asuna looked down at her burned on Rosario, the she sighed I remember the day I got this Rosario. She had a flashback when she was a little kid and how a village elder recited a curse then burn the Rosario on her and said this child will be queen of the new world. Then she got out the bath and went to the dine hall. Had a good shower, yea thanks for waiting for me. Let's eat, then Ayo bowed and said thank you for the meal. Will goodnight Asuna.

Goodnight, both of them got into their separate rooms, wow she hot I just wished I could tell her I like her. **Ayo don't do that.** Who are you and where are you?** First I am the person you saw before in your house my name is Atem also I'm a pharaoh who lived a millennium ago and this puzzle is a cursed object which inhabit ancient Egyptians spirits. Ok thanks so why can't I tell Asuna I like her.**

That, you know how she had pink hair that wasn't the Asuna you know and her name is Mana and she is creator of the 7 deadly sins and other beast. What about Asuna? **She is actually pure and incent unlike Mana. Oh yea more thing I am the deadly sin Molodias, so you cursed her Asuana's father. No that was my cursed beast Molodias. **

So you're a pharaoh who is the deadly sin wrath and you cursed beast is Molodias. Yep that makes sense. Will I'm going to bed goodnight Atem. Goodnight Ayo you're going to need it.

Ayo wakes up, and then he goes to the mirror and says 'same dark skin, reddish blue eyes, and same body' he then looked up at the mirror an thought about what Atem said yesterday, Asuna has two personality. Asuna knocks on the door and says 'breakfast is ready' and Mana says **_come on lets this day started and over with_**.

He ran out room with his clothes and his puzzle and went to the kitchen to find lots of delicious food. After eating a quick breakfast, both of them left house. They start walking through the village quickly.

They reach the outskirts and walk to the open field and beyond. So they meet a tall, black haired girl shooting energy arrows at two men in the distance.

Ayo charges at the girl with his sword in his left hand. The girls turn around at the noise gets her bow and energy arrows and Ayo points the sword at her neck. Then he notice she had a necklace not just anyone one with the same Egyptian eye as Ayo's puzzle

They're both at a stalemate. Asuna calls out Ayo's name. The girl glared at Ayo and says "who are you"? "My name is Ayo, one of the Last Judgments and where did you get that necklace and what is yours"?""My name is Sen, a deliberator" and I got this necklace from my village elder. "A deliberator"? "What's a deliberator"?

"Deliberators are people who fight for what they believe in, they see if people's hearts are filled with good or evil, and their weapons are holy and can't be cursed by the 9 beasts".

So she has one of the 7 millennium items my father was talking about then Ayo had a flashback when he was a little kid and his father was holding up the necklace, his dad called it the millennium necklace. Wow so cool, yea sure but they have been doing bad things, they're joining forces with other last judgments and the beasts, also they're eating poor people souls and punishing them to.

Ayo's stomach started growling. Well I'm going to eat. Asuna and Sen drop to the ground and said"really". "Yea I'm hungry, I'm done talking, and I'm going back to the village with you or without you".

Ayo ran off, Sen asked 'what's with that guy'. Asuna said' I don't know but he likes to fight for people beliefs, and he wants other people dreams to come true.

"That's so cheesy". You might think it's cheesy but I think that he has a strong heart and will. I remember the first time we meet he bumped into me so I dropped that cursed sword then I warned him about the sword benign cursed but he insisted to picking up the sword, then he got blood on the sword, now he is the only one to use the cursed dragon-tiger wrath sin sword'.

Wait isn't that sword is cursed by Molodias, isn't he the strongest out of the 7 deadly sins and second in command. Yes that's him my father was a blacksmith, so on one day he protected me from Molodias but he got cursed in the process. Come on I bet Ayo is starving by now.

When Asuna and Sen make back into the village, Ayo is fighting a guy and then Mana is smiling like a crazed killer. This guy is a deliberator, Soul-taker slash.

The deliberator said 'you are under arrest for attacking a deliberator, put down your weapon or I will have to use force if you don't'. No a friend of mine told me what you guys benign doing, you guys are teaming up with the beasts and your were harassing the inn owner for his money, and hitting any child who would not bow down to you.

I cannot let this stand any more. I, Ayo one of the last judgments will kill you!

Author: thanks to authors out there you guys should check out my friend think again my dear fanfics

Ayo: so I'm actually going to fight my first deliberator

Author: yep

Ayo: oh yea

**Atem: I am going to do something or I'm I just going to watch**

Author: you will have to wait and see

Sen and Asuna: what about us!

_**Mana: this challenge is a piece of cake** _

_Asuna: I won't lose Mana_

_**Mana: don't be too sure about that** _

Author: calm down I bet I'm going to have a part for both of you in the next one but for now I need Atem to read something

Ayo: how about me

Author: don't be rude

**Atem: Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights****  
**

Everybody: See you later


	3. I, Ayo one of the last judgment

Author: who's ready for another awesome chapter

Ayo: this chapter is going to be fun im going to fight a deliberator

Author: thanks to authors out there you guys should check out my friend think again my dear fanfics

Ayo: so I'm actually going to fight my first deliberator

Author: yep

Ayo: oh yea

**Atem: I am going to have a part in this or what**

Author: you will have to wait and see

Sen and Asuna: let's just get to the next town

**_Mana: I'm going be set free soon _**

_Asuna: what did you say? _

**_Mana: oh nothing_**

Author: come let's get this chapter started and ayo I need you to be the disclaimer

Ayo: ok

**Ayo: ****Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: See you later

**Bold= Atem is in control._ Bold italics is when Mana is control._**_ Italics is when some is talking _

**Chapter 3: I, Ayo one of the last judgments will kill you!**

Dragon Soul-taker slash. "Ha is that the best you can do" said the cocky deliberator, so this is the power of the cursed dragon-tiger wrath sword. I've heard stories about that blade. The sword that can destroy one million deliberators also the only thing that stood against Molodias and Akatsuki our leader.

How did the kid get the sword? Hey, Ayo how did you get the legendary sword? Like I would ever tell you, you just need to die for sins against this village. I will not show mercy to you and any other deliberators like you. Asuna said' that's not Ayo any more, look at his forehead'. There's a tiger with dragon wings, so what does that mean? It means Ayo has lost control and the cursed beast Molodias is about to take control over him. See each time he swings his sword he's smiling while losing his humanity he's is become more and more vicious and destructive like Molodias.

I don't know even if Ayo knows what he's doing. The deliberator was not going to arrest him in the first place they knew we were here, there here for the cursed beast and they need Ayo to show signs of wrath and destruction. 'Dragon-tiger infinitive slash, the deliberator dodge the attack why won't you stay still' said Molodias. Asuna runs in front of the cursed beast. _I'm losing control to the beast, Atem what should I do_, please tell me I don't hurt Asuna I care about her, Ayo im sorry I'm too weak in this state to fight back.

Asuna pleads to Ayo to come back, Ayo this isn't you. We spend lots of time together. Molodias says "it was only three days" you can never know me. So what I feel like I really know you so please come back. Thanks Asuna I will get free somehow for Asuna _but Ayo your trapped inside your own soul said Atem_.

Wow you humans are so pathetic when you clearly know your friends is gone, I don't care I know he's coming back and he's going to seal you away. What don't you get he is not coming and your fake wish will never come back. I will those who do not know their place when I told them so, I shall kill you first.

With Molodias getting ready for his attack, suddenly Ayo came out but he was extremely weak. Then Ayo millennium puzzle started glowing. **Ayoooooooooooooooo. **Then a red and black circle surrounded Ayo**, **ayo got taller and he's voice was deeper and looked different and anger at Moladias.** It's time for you to go back inside of me and stay there. Ayo rest for now you did your best and got us out of there. **

Hmm if is not my old master Atem I thought I left you in with that weak Last judgment, she told **you I would get out then he cough out blood.** Look at you weak and shameless; I have your weapon, your body and your godlike powers and suddenly Sen shot an arrow which stung Molodias hand. **Thanks Sen thank me **later I just don't want innocent lives wasted to a no good cursed beast; then Atem picks up his sword, **yes I have back my weapon.**

Moladias starts laughing thank you your body was the vessels for me so I can get back my original self. **I have to seal him back inside of me**; **Ayo you that means you and Molodias well be one and you cannot change that it, the cursed beast will be there forever inside of you**. Ok so I just don't want anyone else get hurt and die.** Ok, come on Slifer lets go**; why did you name the sword?

**I made a bond with me and my other self so both named the sword after a Egyptian god and it was when I was trapped inside of myself ** **Sen I need you shoot an arrow at Slifer**, no this is my last arrow, **I don't care just give it to me. **Ok but if you fail I'm taking Slifer from you. Deal so Sen shot an arrow at Slifer. **Hey Molodias I will be taking back my body and you. Energy-Slifer slash. **With that Molodias went back to Ayo. His finally words were Ayo there will be a day when you need me and its coming, you better be prepared for that day.

He changed back to Ayo. Finally it's over but not for long, yep home sweet body, Asuna and Sen thanks for helping me to get back my body. No problem I know you would do the same. _Asuna I'm going to cheer him up. No wait but it was too late Mana was in control.** Ayo I'm glad that you're not dead I would be heartbroken.**_ _Mana must be in control she has pink hair.** Ayo sit down, you need your rest after that dangerous fight.**_ No I'm ok I just need to eat something to eat I'm starving; I haven't eaten for the past three hours. Ayo I challenge you to a duel. No I'm done with everything that happen today we will fight tomorrow.

Author: that was an exciting scene with Atem

Ayo: yea but I didn't get to fight

Author: so what

Ayo: I wanted to fight

Author: ok and

Ayo: the moment gone

**Atem: I got to do the finally hit**

Sen: you're going to have to fight me in the next chapter

Asuna: I'm bored

**_Mana: I'm going to need that …_**

_Asuna: __first what_

**_Mana: oh nothing_**

Author: come let's get finish this chapter started and Atem I need you to be the ending disclaimer

**Atem: ****Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: See you next time


	4. I'm going on vacation see yeah

Author: sorry I might late with my chapters because I'm working on all of my fanfic

Ayo: Sure you were

Author: Ayo if you don't be quiet

Ayo: Ayo if you don't be quiet in a mocking tone

Author: what did you say?

Ayo: nothing *laughs*

**Atem: Ayo you know lying is bad**

Ayo: ok and

Sen: maybe next time you should work on me beating Ayo in this fight

Asuna: Don't hurt him to badly worried about Ayo

_**Mana: He will survive, his going be my next king**_

Ayo: I'm bored

_**Mana: So am I just want this chapter to start**_

Author: Ok your wish shall be granted Ayo I need you get this rolling with the disclaimer

**Ayo: Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown or Yugioh rights**

Everybody: See you at the end of the fanfic

**Bold= Atem is in control or is talking.**_** Bold italics is when Mana is control or is talking.**__ Italics is when a cursed beasts or hidden characters are talking_

**Chapter 4: I'm going on vacation see yeah**

* * *

**The next day**

Ayo where are you? you were suppose to meet me at the middle of the village for our fight. Sen goes looking for Ayo in the woods, why do I have to put up with this. I mean why cant he be on time, she then stops talking then remember what happened yesterday, he fought his hardest to beat his own cursed beast so people who have died and he won. This treasure hunt will fun especially the grand prize, wait that sounds like Ayo.

That is Ayo, Sen calls out Ayo three times then gets his attention the third time. "Oh snap I forgot our fight was suppose to happen today, there is only one thing I can do now'. **What is it? **Run for your life before she can catch us. "Why is he running away from me? He must have heard me when I was calling his name".

Ayo ran to the boat where the treasure hunt will happen but before he could make it half way Sen crossed path with him. She asked him why he was leaving town and he told her that there was a treasure hunt and the grand prize is 1 million zolies and a dragon egg. "Wow I wish I heard about this treasure hunt early, either way you owe me a duel today"! "Why do you care so much about this fight, that's none of your business".

* * *

Ok I promise that I will duel you when I come back and I will give you and Asuna when I come back. So when will you be back I'll be back in 3 days time. "Have you told Asuna about this? Umm no, and why haven't you". "You know she will be worried sick about you". I know that's why I didn't tell her I don't want her to be worried about me. Just don't tell her anything about this. Ok just be back in thee days if not I will declare myself the winner.

Calling for last boarders we will be leaving in 1 more minute. "Got to go I'll see you when I come back, Ayo runs for the boat and jumps on the boat. A shadow figure sees him and turns around, the bait is on the ship". Ok thank you Quaser for checking in, just make sure I get paid at the end of this. Start the engines we are setting sail. Sen one more thing I'll be back in 3 days with the 1 million zolies and the dragon egg and when I do you will join me and Asuna on our journey.

He waves good-bye to Sen," I will never lose to you especially since I'm on my own journey too". She starts walking home as she's walking she has a flashback when the last time she was in her village. She remembers how her whole village was massacred by the village elder because his was benign controlled by a person who was a deliberator. I'll find the person who did that to my village! Oh yeah I'm going be the first person to complete the treasure hunt! But before that I'm going to relax,** Ayo** **I don't think that would be wise remember we don't who else is here so be cautious. **Ok don't worry about me.

* * *

"Attention guest this is your captain speaking we have a special quest on board and he is the Last Judgment wrath. He's worth 100 thousand zolies, his name is Ayo, he's wearing an obsidian black coat, he's skin tone is dark black and he is tall. Anyone who spots him will win the treasure hunt and will be awarded his bounty too. All you have to do is capture him and bring him to the top deck we win. Also he is known to be hostel when people crowd him so watch out".

"Good luck passengers and Last Judgment your going to need to survive this massacre". The passengers ran around looking for Ayo. **Ayo let's switch if things get dangerous. **Ok but let's explore this ship. I will be the one to kill you and collect the prizes money and send it to my village so says Spade. He came at Ayo, Then Ayo millennium puzzle started glowing.

**Ayoooooooooooooooo. **Then a red and black circle surrounded Ayo**, **Ayo got taller and he's voice was deeper and looked different and anger at Molodias.** It's time for you for you to die little boy. Do you have any final words for attacking my friend? **Atem wait look his scared at us we need to stop this. **But he tried to kill you deserves to die.** He wanted to get the money to save his village so that's why he tried to kill me. Spades started crying I'm sorry but this for my village the other passengers promise that they would help me rebuild my village and I have to do is distract you long enough.

* * *

Ayo: Oh no the other passengers already have a plan

**Atem: what will we do **

Ayo: I don't know

**Atem: we will figure it out next time.**

Sen and Asuna:...

Sen and Asuna: what about us

Author: you guys will get there

Sen and Asuna: Ok but make fun

**_Mana: this will be test for the next king for the new world_**

Author: ok ok Atem can you finish with this chapter

**Atem: ok let my other half said we do not own any Guilt Crown or Yugioh rights**

_**Everyone: see you next time **_


	5. What's going on!

Author: hey who's ready for a special chapter

Ayo: what's so special about it

Author:you will see

Ayo: whatever keeps you at sleep at night

**_Mana: I know what's going to happen since it happened this week_**

_Ayo: what happened _

**_Mana: you just see me more in this chapter_**

Asuna: wait is that true?

Author: sorry can't tell

Asuna: ok

Sen:...**.**

Author: : Ok your wish shall be granted Ayo i need you get this rolling with the disclaimer

Ayo: **Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown and Yugioh rights**

Everybody: See you at the end of the fanficition

**Bold= Atem is in control or talking .** **_Bold italics is when Mana is control or talking_**. _Italics is when someone is talking through an object. _Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or just a spirit is in control.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's going on here!**

**"What do you mean distract me"? he asked. **Right after the captain said all that information about you, the other passengers had a plan to get you. My grandpa plead to them to stop because he saw you before when that cursed beast attacked the village and notice that you were a kind person even when you were weak. **"****Ayo do you want to take control"? **"Are you sure"?  
"**Yeah I'm sure he wasn't here to kill us anyway".** "Ok so Ayo and Atem switched places, so kid can you show me where your grandpa is"?

"Ok but we need to be stealth since people are looking for you so they can kill you". *Smirks* "I'm not going to die because I have a friend waiting for me back home so I cant let them down". Then Ayo's stomach starts to growl, I really need to eat something, **really but you just go on the ship like 15 minutes ago said Atem. **That was before i was worried about people were trying to kill me. **Okay let's go look for his grandpa,** ok Atem.

"I think we should split up" said Spade. "Ok but if they find me i'll try to defend myself but I won't kill them". "See yeah both of them waving good bye to each other".

* * *

**While Asuna and Sen were...**

"Hey Asuna did you hear hear about the super-moon lunar eclipse or a blood-moon that the about to starts in an hour from now"? "What's a super-moon lunar eclipse"? "It's said to happened 16 years ago when the the cursed beasts came to our world, it was on the last Super-moon Lunar eclipse". "

The cursed beasts were controlled by a girl with pink hair, she was enjoying the destruction and chaos the cursed beasts caused". But then 7 heroes with weapons of light and holy, both sides knew what would happened if they lost. The heroes were killed in action but both of the leaders from both groups wanted to avenge their fallen comrades.

"So she is talking about Mana,_**who do you think she was talking about"? "When time comes you will see what happens at a Blood-moon just note you won't be in control til morning".**_ "Mana what do you mean by that last comment"? "_**You will see,** _I can'i let Mana gain control because if she does she will start collecting the **pieces**". I'll stay inside Sen, is that ok with you? Yeah it's ok but missing out.

* * *

So Atem, but before he could finish his sentence a horde of people with weapons charged in the dinning-hall. Wait are you sure that's him? He does fit the captain's description and it's not a coincidence that he happens to match the description. Isn't that right Spade, Spade how could you I thought you were a nice kid but I was wrong. Spade looks away while crying, Atem you know what to do. *Nods his head*,then Ayo's millennium puzzle started glowing.

**Ayooooooooooooooo. **Then a red and black circle surrounded Ayo**,** he got taller and he's voice was deeper and looked different he was anger at Spade for betraying them.

**Spade get out here if you don't want to die, it's because Ayo still thinks of as a friend that is why I won't kill you. **But why? **You must talk to him but not now he still anger at you so am I. So get out of here unless you want to see your grandpa dead.**

Spade stood in front of his grandpa. If my grandpa is going to die then i will die with him.** So be it then, but before that everyone look into the sky. It's a Blood-moon which means the creature will be coming soon!**

* * *

Atem what do you mean by the creature? **I mean Hydra will come and kill all these people.** Ayo had read about the beast in his dad's journals when he was exploring the world, he said the beast which can regrow his head instantly.** Ayo let's head back to our room it will be safer there. **Ok let's go, **bye Spade. **They ran into a male with silver hair and a black jacket with a fiery scarf. **Get out of my way I'm trying to get somewhere.**

**Like Mana said she would be in control until morning...**

**_I told you Asuna I would get my way now to get every thing ready for Ayo when he returns or Maybe I should think of a way to weaken this Rosario on my back. But that's means I'll have to weaken Asuna or corrupt Ayo either way I am going to get what I want but sleep for now Asuna. But first I need to Awaken the beast Hydra from its slumber to test his strengths. I wonder how Atem will deal with this._**

* * *

_Ayo and Atem are still running towards their room._ Atem wait why are still running to our room. **Y****our going to need all the strength because when Hydra comes he will kill everyone on this ship even you Ayo.** But why is hasn't he been killed yet? **It's because he lives in a remote area where only one person knows where he lives and that person is Mana.**

So she is the only person that can awaken the beast and pt it to sleep. **Yep but i thought she couldn't be now she can thanks to this Blood-moon. It isn't a coincidence that this treasure hunt is in the day of the Blood-moon.**

_But when they turned the corner all they saw were corps and people begging not be eaten by the Hydra but the beast didn't care he bit off their heads. _Help!,Help us!. _But when Ayo looked for Spade he couldn't find him, but he saw his grandpa getting eaten so Ayo sliced off his head. _**Ha that was to easy even for you Hydra, Atem in a mocking tone.**

Easy oh I'm sorry, let me make it harder for you. My name is Hydra the immortal, for thousands of years people have tried to kill me by cutting off my head but as you see I can't be die that way. **Wait even if i cut your head a thousand times you won't die. **That's right i'll just regrow two more in that ones place, this is why I gave my self the title of immortal. You will die in this fight last judgement.

* * *

**At least Spade is ok,** you mean that little boy. I killed him actually he was the first person to die he just wouldn't stop crying, i did that kid a favor by ending his life . _Atem and Ayo were in rage by these news,_** how can you be so cruel to a little kid, just killing people for no reason is ludicrous, your just like her. **Like who oh you mean Mana so how is she? **That's none of your business demon you die today! I will avenge you Spade and everyone else who died today. **Yes make this more enjoyable for me!

* * *

Author: Ayo avenge Spade and his grandpa

Ayo: I will

Author: since i have nothing else to say Atem can you do the ending disclaimer

**Atem: We don't own any Guilty Crown or Yu-Gi-OH right **

_**Everybody: see you next time **_


	6. Last day of vacation, Ayo's pain

Author: well this intro will be short

Ayo: why

Author: because I didn't ask you that's why

Ayo: **Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown and Yugioh rights**

Everybody: See you at the end of the fanfiction

**Bold is when Atem is in control or talking.**

_**Bold italics is when Mana is control or talking.**_

_Italics is when someone is talking through an object. _

Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or just a spirit is in control.

**Chapter 6: Last day of vacation, Ayo's internal pain!**

* * *

"Come on weren't you just whining about this beaning boring you better make this fun for me you so called Last Judgement"! "**Fun for who, you killed an innocent little boy who did nothing to you, I'll make you die for killing all those villagers on this boat". "**Hmph, do you know what ship you were on"? "That was a deliberator ship full of wanted posters, they do every ten years I don't know why they would thin this year would be any different". "Each ten years fools like you think they are on a ship for a treasure hunt but not really it's a trap for last judgements or criminals who get on board". "They hunt down the person down with the highest bounty, and if they can't kill the person in a day they just blow up the ship in 10 minutes".

"You're so lucky because if I didn't wake this year you would had been dead plus if you didn't come I would had lost on a delicious and good meal so I thank you for that". **What do you mean by that? **"It means if you didn't come I would had missed out on eating you and weapon which contains the cursed beast, I knew you were coming since the time you got on this ship". **So you woke up early to eat me.** "Yes, you seem surprised". "**How did you know I was coming"? "**That is none of your concern just know I will win this fight".** "Well I think it's time to finish what we started", **"you know what i find funny is that you said you would avenge all those people but you haven't done anything to slow me down or even come close to kill me".

* * *

**"Shut up "! "I will avenge then", **Atem then runs at Hydra and starts slashing the beast with everything he has.

While Mana was...

**_"Wow Ayo you really aren't going to win to win are you"? _**She saw someone in the background just standing there and watching the fight, "_**ohh what's this I wonder what your doing there Raithunder, as long as she doesn't interfere with my plans Ayo you need to get stronger since you're going to be the future king in this world". "Hydra push him to his limits, make him realize his true potential so show him your trump card, Regrowth of Bodies".**_ She moved her hand and Hydra did as he was told.

_**"Now its time for the main event to weaken this Rosario so I can take full control of this body, good thing I still have this", **_she pulled and ocarina it was pink and black mixed together and had a fluteish tone it was shaped like a sweet potato, she played a song. _**"I can't believe i still know the summon for the fire wolf Akumaru".**_

* * *

**_"Now awaken great beast Akumaru the wolf of flames", _**a giant wolf with white fire fur and red swirls on the left and right side, the wolf had black outlines in its eyes and red pupils. "Why did you summon me Mana"? the wolf said in a deep tone he sounded like she woke him up from a nap.**_ "I need you to burn this Rosario on my back with your cursed flames". _**"You want me to use Amaterasu to weaken that Rosario on your back". "Why now"?**_ "It's time for me to return to this world and I found my next king I'm going to be with". "I need to at least have half of my power and full control over this body to that"._**

"What about the other half"?_** "Oh you mean her, I don't care about her unless she gets in my way even if she also gets hurt in the** **process". **_"Why"?_** "She's completely useless, she can't even defend herself properly without someone helping her so I don't care about her well being". **_"Ok let's start with the ritual".

While Atem and Ayo kept trying to...

" Lightning-firethrower, what's the matter come on show me more of that thing you call power you so called have".** "Shut up"! **"I'm getting bored of this, time for you to die thanks to cutting off my heads I can use my trump card, Regrowth of Bodies, the heads you cut off now have their own bodies".** "What"!? "We can't** **win", **Atem and Ayo just gave up. "How dare you give up like theirs no hope and call yourself a Last Judgement". A girl with sun red hair was scolding Ayo, she was wearing red ad orange t-shirt and green and purple pants and was wearing a grayish black cape, she also had a scythe on her back that had electricity and fire bursting from it.

* * *

"If you can't even defeat a low class beast like him you really don't deserve the name Last Judgement"."Raithunder teach this low class beast a lesson or two". "Yes Michelle i'll end you right here since my partner pissed so no hard feelings Hydra but Thundermirror"! "Wait it wasn't suppose to end like this , ahhhh"! "If you want to protect people go and train and become stronger because next time we meet you better have gotten stronger if not i'll kill you were you stand the world doesn't need useless trash like you".

Michelle disappeared with the wind. "Why couldn't I just kill him"? **"But Ayo he was toying with us he wasn't even using one tenth of his power".** When Ayo heard that he went on a rampage, slicing all the trees in his way, stabbing the swamp and yelled towards the sky. Finally he fell to the ground and started crying when he started crying it also started to rain heavily. "Why couldn't I beat him, I promised all of them I would avenge them"? **"Ayo going on a rampage won't solve a thing the best thing to do now is to train". "So Raithunder you've found yourself a partner and merged with them what a reckless thing to do".**

* * *

Author: wow

Ayo: Wow what

Author: Nothing

Ayo: I'm done with this chapter

**Atem: wow that was a really hard chapter **

Author: yeah but it was a good one

Ayo: Next time

Author: Atem finish this chapter off with the end disclaimer

**Atem: Ok we do not own any Guilty Crown rights****  
**

Everybody: See you later


	7. Ayo and Sen's fight

Author: Let's get ready to rummmmbbbbbbbbblllllleeeeeeee!

Ayo: Sen I hope you're ready because I'm going to win this

Sen: Ayo I'm not going to lose, so I'm not going with you

Asuna: Let's see who's going to win will it be Ayo or Sen

**Atem: Ayo don't forget what you're fighting for**

Ayo: I know bro

Author: Ok well since everyone is ready Ayo please say it

Ayo: **We don't own any Yugioh/Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: We will see you at the end of the fanfiction

**Bold is when either Atem is in control or is talking.**

_**Bold italics is when either Mana is talking or Mana is in control.**_

_Italics is when someone is talking through an object/person or a flashback is happening._

Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or a spirit is in control.

**Chapter 7: Ayo and Sen's fight**

**(Line break)**

Two weeks past from the blood-moon massacre. "So Sen, do you know where Ayo is?" Asuna asked. "Um I don't know but why are you asking me?" Sen asked. "I know you know where he went so please don't act dumb" Asuna said. "I'm sorry what do you mean by that?" Sen asked.

"I know he went on that cruise and went treasure hunting" Asuna said to Sen. "What how do you know about that?" Sen asked. Sen seemed shocked that Asuna knew what Ayo was doing. "I was spying on you guys on the day Ayo left and I saw you two talking so I hid in the trees and he mentioned that he was going on a treasure hunting trip and he would be back in three days" Asuna said.

"Well he should be, this is awfully strange for someone to be gone this long". In a distance there was this figure walking slowly with lots of armor, weapons, and healing items on him, he was dragging a sword that was red on the ground. Then the person called out Sen and Asuna's names, he walked up to the girls and took off all of the junk. "Hey~ guys, how's it" but before he could finish the sentence Asuna slapped him. Ayo fell to the ground from the slapped.

"How could you, I was worried about you next time we go together and I am not taking no for an answer and tell all of us so we plan to know when you're coming back, I was really worried about you I thought something bad happened to you" Asuna said sobbing.

"She's right Ayo, next time you should tell us how long going be gone and maybe you should ask us if we want to come with you" Sen said turning around. "I know I should have told you how long I was going to be gone and I should have brought you with me" Ayo said getting up from the ground.

"I'm sorry but I had to do something really important, also Asuna and Sen that's why I brought this gifts for you to also say I'm sorry" Ayo said, he handed Sen five arrows each one with different elemental symbol, one was a rock, fire, a drop of water, a leaf, and wind.

"Wow these are the Arrows of Zabohi, how did you get these arrows?" Sen asked. "Well I was doing a quest for a village elder so when I completed the quest he gave two things to me as payment for completing the quest" Ayo said.

"This is the other thing he gave two me, this one is for you Asuna" he revealed a necklace made from seashells, dragon scales, and rubies. "This is the Necklace of Zenoxu, the first grand female wizard, the village elder said it brings protection to the person who wears" Ayo said. He hugged her and whispered in her ear and said, "I'm sorry that I left you alone I won't leave without telling you where I am going".

"Well I'm going to rest" Ayo said, Sen was in a dazed from getting a Legendary Items but she snapped out of it when she heard what Ayo said. "No you're fighting me now" Sen said demanding, "no because I'm tired and I just came back into town' Ayo said starting to walking off.

"We'll fight tomorrow this time with our beliefs on the line, I want you to continue on this journey with us and maybe you might find what you're looking for" Ayo said. "That's only if you win if I win you and I will go our separate ways" Sen said, "Deal" Ayo and Sen said in unison.

**Next Day….**

"I hope you're ready to lose Ayo, I upgraded my spells, items, and most importantly my magic arrows" Sen told Ayo. "Let's go Rai" Michelle said teleporting to the fight, then Michelle appeared on the top of the clock tower. **"Ayo she's here, I sense her presence" **Atem said," where?" Ayo asked. **"It doesn't matter just focus on the fight so don't get distracted" **Atem said."You're right about that" Ayo said, **alright do you want me to take control?"** Atem asked. "You know it; wait I want to fight her by myself so please don't interfere" Ayo said.

Atem shadow smirks at the thought, **"go for it and do not lose this fight"**. Ayo ran up to Sen and said, "Angel Fire Lightning Slash (Enjenu Kasai Kaminari Suranssha)" then an angel with wings made out fire and lightning came out Ayo's sword when slashed it. Sen retaliated with, Righteous Flame Arrow (Seigi no hoho no ya), she reeled back her arrow then when she released it caught on fire and it expanded then blocked the attack.

"So she infused one of my arrows with one of hers" Ayo said to himself. "Father why don't you merge with your human to gain your powers again" Raithunder said. "Rai calm yourself down your father won't interfere with this fight unless he needs to but at least both of them have gotten stronger" Michelle said to Raithunder.

"Ice Barricade Arrow (Aishubarikedo no Yajirushi), again she reeled it another arrow and released it but this time when she shot the arrow it became ice and froze the ground then the ground started making a barricade for Sen. "Flaming Wings Slash (Moeru Tsubasa wa Surasshu) when Ayo slashed the barricade wings made out fire appeared and started melting all of the ice.

Then Sen looked away and saw Michelle watching their fight, "so there's another one here too, I wonder if she's part of the Elite 9?" Sen asked. "I can sense her magic is powerful and she's stronger than Ayo's magic" Sen said. Then she saw cracks in the barricade, "he's really trying to destroy this barricade even though I should be using my magic to stop him" Sen said. "If that fails then I have to use sacred deadly sins spell, but for now Summoning Magic: Great Norden King Odin (Shokan Maho: Idaina-o-Odin), how do you like my summon?" Sen asked. Then a tall, bearded, old man with a golden staff with writing all over it appeared in front of Ayo.

"Wow when did you learn to summon a level 10 creature?" Ayo asked. "Let's say since you disappeared I had time to study on my Summoning Magic. "Well get this, you're not the only one who learned new skills like Summon" Ayo said out loud.

**(Line break)**

Author: hmmm pretty good start to a fight

Ayo: maybe

Sen: if you think so

Asuna: I wonder what Mana is doing right now

_**Mana: ….**_

Author: Ok well let's end this chapter

Everybody but Mana: We will see you next time


	8. Death storm magic

Author: The continuation of Ayo and Sen's Fight

Ayo: Yeah and I'm going to win

Sen: How I have Great King Odin

Asuna: Go Sen! Go Ayo!

Atem: Laugh** looks like she's is neutral

Author: Ok well since everyone is ready Ayo go for it

Ayo: **We don't own any Yugioh/Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: We will see you at the end of the fanfiction

**Bold is when Atem is in control or is talking.**

_**Bold italics is when Mana is talking or is I control.**_

_Italics is when someone is talking through an object/person or a flashback is happening._

Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or a spirit is in control.

**Chapter 8: 3 Death storm magic**

"Do you see this scroll that I pulled out it allows me to summon my own summon, Summoning Magic: Storm God Susanoo'O (Shokan Maho: Susanoo'O) I learned this one right after the village elder gave to me when I defeated that Dark &amp; Fire dragon" Ayo said. "That one was a hell of a fight I almost got burnt to a crispy but I got this summon from it" Ayo said happily.

A tall blue construct of a skeleton shogun with blue fiery twin swords in both oh his hands he was up to Odin's knees surrounded Ayo. "Haha very funny how is that going stop my Great King" Sen said while dying of laughter.

"Ok so you don't like my Susanoo'O, well unlike your summon this summon surrounds the user so if I did this", he moves both of his hand towards Odin then construct did the same but hit him this time.

"See it does the same as the user" Ayo said in cocky tone. "Hmph, anyone can do that and for a Last Judgement summons are the extremely easy, you still haven't gotten stronger" Michelle said in a sading tone.

"Amertasu the cursed flames only two creatures know Amertasu my Susanoo'O and another beast that caused fire on a daily basis I don't remember its name" Ayo said in a cocky tone. "The flames won't go out until the target of the flames is burned out have fun with this attack" Ayo said while laughing. The fire reach Odin's knees then he tried to shake off the flames but it wouldn't work while trying to shake off the flames Sen fell off of Odin's shoulder.

"Woah Odin you have to be careful I could have died from that height" Sen said in angry tone. "Odin use your staff to push him back so I can use the Ultimate Death Magic" Sen said.

Odin nodded with her like he agreed to her plan, Odin moved his staff to trip Susanoo'O then pushed Ayo with a huge gust of wind. "Ayo watch out they're about to do something drastic like someone is going to die" Atem said. "How do you know someone is going to die?" Ayo asked. "I don't know I just have this weird feeling someone is, stay on guard" Atem said.

"I'm sorry everyone I couldn't find and kill the deliberator who murdered you all but at least I will join you in Heaven, here goes nothing Ultimate Death Magic:Blinzfigde this magic kills the user but has the power to kill 6,000 enemies at once" Sen said crying. "It's only known to a few deliberators and Last Judgments" Sen said looking up to the sky.

"Wow what are you doing little girl, doesn't she know that kind of magic kills the user" Michelle said. "Rai what do you know what I'm talking about?" Michelle asked. "The magic she's using is a double-edge sword it kills the user and it is suppose to kill your enemy in an instant" Raithunder said.

"3 of the deadly sins made that magic but their magic wasn't that strong since then" Raithunder said. "I'm surprised she knows the magic" Michelle said. "Well when the Deadly Sins used it they caused massive damage on the world, I mean tidal waves, volcanos erupting, and tornados were happening, so they gave it to a village elder to keep and make sure no one learned that magic" Raithunder said.

"Maybe that girl is from that village" Michelle said. "This is the end for you and me Ayo" Sen said yelling towards Ayo. "Sen what are you doing, this magic is dangerous if you continue you will die" Ayo said running towards Sen. "Well you will also die from this magic too" Sen said as she died. Three titans like creatures appeared one made from ice, fire, and lightning.

They started to mix and create this vortex with their arms to grab their sacrifice,"Ayo you have to save Sen from those monsters before its too late" Atem said. Ayo dashed to Sen but it was too late, Sen was dead and the magic was sealed, "no I couldn't make it there in time" Ayo said to himself.

Ayo stood up, he was so angry at them for taking Sen away from him, his heart was pumping really fast then his eyes turn blood red his teeth extended. He transformed into a Red and White Dragon with Tiger like Claws and fur like a Tiger. "NO ONE WILL TAKE WHAT'S PERCIOUS TO ME" Ayo said. "So this is his true power" Michelle said amazed at Ayo's power.

He sucked up some air then spit it out then nothing happens for a couple seconds then a dimensional rift opened behind the titans and it engulfed all of them. Ayo started turning back to normal, *clap clap*, "Wow I think you should be rewarded for this show" Michelle said.

She threw something at Ayo, "hey idiot if you want your friend back then pray for it" Michelle said. She disappeared with the wind. "Ayo she gave you a Cross" Atem said. "So what do I do with it?" Ayo asked Atem. "You use it to summon an angel and they will grant a prayer" Atem said. "Ok I'll do it" Ayo said.

He prayed for 30 minutes until an angel appeared. "I am the holiest Arch-Angel Michael, what troubles you my son?" Michael asked. "Please Micheal bring back my friend Sen she doesn't deserve to die like this" Ayo said pleading to Michael. "Why do you say that my son?" Michael asked. "She had a dream like all of us but because of that magic she died and never got to live that dream" Ayo told Michael.

"My son we can bring her back but it will take 3 days to bring her back and if she dies again we can't bring her back again" Michael told Ayo. "Thank you so much Michael" Ayo said with happiness. "A word of advice watch out for that pink hair girl she will cause more trouble to you than you will even know" Michael said. "I will do sir" Ayo said.

"Farwell and remember that we are all God children" Michael said as he was going back to Heaven, "bye Michael" Asuna said. "So Ayo is Sen going to be ok?" Asuna said. "Yeah she's coming back in 3 days but I wonder, where I sent those titans?" Ayo asked.

Different timeline and dimension...

"Good those titans are finally died, Ayo I'll find a way to bring you back to life but for now, you're coming with me" Sen said putting a dead Ayo on her back.

Author: So

Ayo: So

Sen: ...

Asuna: At least everyone is ok

Atem: Yep that true

Author: Ok well I have something terrible to say we will not have this anymore

Ayo: Why

Author: That's a secret time to end this story before it gets too long *laugh laugh*

Everybody (except Sen): We will see you next time


	9. What's a Fusion Dance, how can you do it

Ayo: Sen's coming back today

Sen: …...

Asuna: Mana been too quiet for some time now

**Atem: You're right about that would could she be planning**

Author: Ok well see what's doing and let's start this chapter Ayo you know what to say

Ayo: **We don't own any Yugioh/Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: We will see you at the end of the fanfiction

**Bold is when Atem is in control or is talking.**

_**Bold italics is when Mana is talking or is I control.**_

_Italics is when someone is talking through an object/person or a flashback is happening._

Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or a spirit is in control.

**Chapter 9: What's a Fusion Dance, how can you do it?**

**(Line Break)**

**3 days past Michael came and granted his prayer…**

"What do you mean I lost the battle!" Sen said angrily at Ayo. "Hehe I won so you're coming with me and Asuna on our journey" Ayo said with a smile on his face. "Ha no, you wish I would" Sen said, "you died in the fight which means I won" Ayo said. "I said no I'm not going with you and I didn't lose the fight" Sen said denying the lost.

"Well Sen you did stop fight and you were on the ground so that means you lost the fight so please keep your word" Asuna said. "You're right about that, ok but next time we fight we will have fight seriously" Sen said. "Yep and I still won't lose" Ayo said.

"Ok good to see you both on good terms well I have to go inside town for a while to get the ingredients for dinner, I should be back around 7, bye" Asuna said walking out the door. "See ya, hey Ayo do you know this technique called Fusion? Sen asked. "No why?" Ayo asked. "Come outside and I will show you how to do it" Sen said rushing outside.

"Don't why we have to go outside to do it but you know whatever" Ayo said to himself.

**10 mins later…**

"So what do you want me to do for this Fusion?" Ayo asked. "Dance with me Ayo" Sen replied, "wait what, why do I have to dance with you?" Ayo asked. "I knew you couldn't handle it" Sen said turning around. "Argh, ok let's do this" Ayo said holding out his hand.

Sen grabbed his hand then they started slow dancing with each other after a while a purple-green light covered Sen and Ayo body then it merged into one, and with that a person was born. They became a 16-year-old boy that had a golden crown he was wearing a robe that was black, he was wearing red and black wristbands, and he was wearing sandals with little wings on the side.

"Wow we have angel wings, and we're a teenage boy" the Sen part said. "Wait why did that and why are we also a boy?" Ayo asked. "For one what we just did was Fusion so we can here each other thoughts and emotion and two it's because you were leading the dance idiot" Sen said in a smart manner. "Ok no need to get smart with me" Ayo said. "At least we kept my bow and arrow", "I always wanted to shoot an arrow or two". "Wait what are we going to name us?" Sen asked.

"What about Aenso?" Ayo suggested. "Where did that name come from?" Sen asked. "I was thinking of something then I combined our names, so that's when I came up with Aenso". "It is a creative name but", "but nothing I like the name so we're keeping that name" Ayo said in a demanding voice. "Do you want to test this body to his it's limits?" Sen asked. "Okay but let's not go too far". Then their wings started flapping together and their body started to rise off the ground.

"We're flying", "actually we're hovering off the ground". "Still I can't believe this", "it might out strain on our wings but let's try to soar threw the sky". "So do you to soar threw the sky or keep hovering?" Sen asked. "Ok let's try soaring" then their wings hit the ground they were plunged into the sky and started to soar.

**While Asuna was doing…**

"I haven't heard or seen Mana today or yesterday, she's awfully quiet for someone for who's trying steal Ayo from me". "Mana what are you planning?" Asuna asked herself. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back, "ahh why does my back hurt all of a sudden?" Asuna asked. _**"Hello Asuna so you asked about me and what I was doing".**_ "Mana!?"

"I thought you were gone_**". "Well you thought wrong and now I'm going to take control of this body so if you wouldn't mine give it to me".**_ "How are you going to take my body you don't even have power or magic anymore". _**"You're wrong again because of that Blood~moon I did something to regain my powers so I can do this"**_ she raised her left hand then a ball that was completely black it had people shadows coming out of and trying to get Asuna.

"_**I want to see how much power I have regain so we will fight for this body and the winner will take complete control of this body".**_ Why should I have to fight you for my body?" Asuna asked. _**"If you don't then I can take this body without a fight and that would be really boring, so I'm giving you a fighting chance here and now".**_

"Ok whatever let's start this fight, Hinotama", Asuna shot five medium size orangeish fireballs from her hand. Mana moved left, right, back, ducked down, and jumped to dodge all of the fireballs. "Lightning Fire-Water blade (Raitoningu hi to mizu ho ha)", Asuna right arm became a blue blade with a fiery end and had lightning come from it.

Asuna ran up to Mana and keep slashing her but Mana just kept backing up from the attacks, _**"is this the best you got I think it's time to finish this worthless fight Dreamare of ten night and days (10 Yoru no youra ho hinba)"**_ Mana walked up to Asuna and touched her on the right shoulder. Asuna felt sleepy, "no I can't go out like this", her eyes closed she started falling backwards then Mana caught her.

Mana placed her down in her subconscious, _**"ok now the plan can start, all I have do is trick Ayo that I am Asuna so I can make up for lost time". "Time to start the plan but I need to find Ira's body so I can get what she was hiding from me all those years ago".**_

_**(Line break)**_

Author: Well it's almost time to start the Saga

Ayo: What saga

Sen: Yeah what saga

_**Mana: I know what the saga is**_

**Atem: Yep me too**

Author: Ok well Ayo you will find out what it is

Ayo: Come tell me what is it

Author: I can't say it but right now but it will make you think very hard about stuff

Ayo: Ahh come on

Author: well let's end this story

Everybody: We will see you next time


	10. The Fusion Tournament is going to starts

Author: Well it's time to start the Retrieval of the 7 Deadly Sins Saga

Ayo: Wow that saga sounds crazy

Sen: No it doesn't just long

_**Mana: Time to meet my followers**_

**Atem: Oh no I feel a great evil coming**

Author: Maybe there is one or maybe there isn't

Ayo: Atem did you have before you became a Deadly Sin

Author: Don't you dare tell him now

**Atem: I won't not now **

Author: Ok good

Author: Ok well see what's going to happen so let's start this chapter Ayo you know what to say

Ayo: **We don't own any Yugioh/Guilty Crown rights**

Everybody: We will see you at the end of the fanfiction

**Bold is when Atem is in control or is talking.**

_**Bold italics is when Mana is talking or is I control.**_

_Italics is when someone is talking through an object/person or a flashback is happening._

Underline is when a cursed beast is talking or a spirit is in control.

**Chapter 10: The Fusion Tournament is going to start today!**

**(Line break)**

"_**Asuna sleep for now and only I can wake you up from this slumber, I'm going to borrow your face and voice if not then this little charade would be up and I can't let that happen" Mana said to lifeless Asuna. She raised her right hand over her face then black ball with mist coming from it and said "Kurkoro the face body stealer magic". **_

Mana sounded like and looked like Asuna, her pink hair turned red with a tint of blue her clothes turned into blue hoodie with red jeans._** "Let's see if this worked hello hello hello" Mana said in Asuna's voice. "It worked this will be fun and I will get to see Amirani in person again and she isn't here to get in my way" Mana said looking at Asuna.**_

"Ayo watch ou~t pl~ease d~on't go with her she only going to use you" Asuna. _**"So this must be the Nightmare part of the magic, so she's having a vision well she's not going to stop me" Mana said. **_Asuna was having a Nightmare where he was under Mana's control._** "Sorry Asuna but you're a little too late for that and I win the competition" Mana said.**_

"No no Mana leave him alone he isn't your toy or puppet I'm going to stop you with all of my strength" Asuna said tossing around on the floor.

Sen and Asuna split apart…...

"Say Ayo would you like to join a Fusion only Tournament at Kelas City?" Sen asked. "I kinda have a bad feeling about this tournament" Ayo said. "You should hear what the grand prize is 5,000 zolies and the Holy Sword Excaliburna and a free wish from a genie" Sen said. "Wow that's so many zolies and I get a wish granted but the I don't know about that Holy Sword" Ayo said. "This sword was forged from the first Deliberator and second in charge Deadly Sins, Amirani" Sen told Ayo.

"**Did she just say Amirani" **Atem said. "Why do you care dude?" Ayo asked. **"I will tell you later but not now" **Atem said. "Aww come on tell me, we're partners so we shouldn't have secrets between one another" Ayo said. **"No, you are not ready to hear what I have to tell" **Atem said.

"Ok, yeah Sen I would like to be your Fusion partner" Ayo said. "Alright all we have to do is train all night so we can be ready for the tournament" Sen said. "Or we could wing it tomorrow and not train" Ayo said. "You know I'm not going to do that so let's train" Sen said. "Oh come on" Ayo said.

Next day…...

"Sen are you ready for the tournament, we're supposed to be leaving right now" Ayo said_**. "Ayo, where are you going?"**_ Mana asked. "Nowhere so don't worry about it Asuna" Ayo said calmly. Mana looked inside Ayo's eyes then read his mind and thoughts, "good thing she doesn't know that I'm going to Fusion Tournament with Sen" Ayo said to himself.

"Ayo you're going to a Fusion Tournament with Sen and you were not going to tell me" Mana said. "How did you know that?" Ayo asked her. _**"When you were gone I was practicing on my magic and I picked this trick up, that's not important right now you're always doing stuff with Sen and not me and that hurts" **_Mana said.

"I'm sorry if you I didn't tell you and if you want to go I will be your partner as well Sen's" Ayo said. "Ok I'm ready Ayo let's go" Sen said. "I'm coming with" Mana said, "why are you coming?" Sen asked. _**"You don't want me to come with you that's so mean and rude, how can you be so rude to a friend" **_Mana said turning around.

"no that's not it Asuna" Sen said, "she already knows Sen" Ayo said. "What how?" Sen asked. "I don't know but I kinda feel bad for her since me and you are always doing stuff together" Ayo said. "Ok we will bring her with us" Sen said, while Ayo and Sen were whispering to each other, Mana was listening to their conversation and she was also reading their minds.

"_**I'm coming with you guys if you want me to or not**_" Mana said, "Looks like her mind is made up so let's all go together" Ayo said. _**"Plus Ayo promise he would be my partner as well yours"**_ Mana said. "Really Ayo?!" Sen asked. "So I will go on ahead" Ayo said running out the door. "Ayo you better run if I get my hands on you" Sen said chasing after him.

"_**Well things are going according to plan all I need is that wish to summon all 7 Deadly Sins at that place then I take back my power" **_Mana said.

An hour later the ran to the tournament….

"Please register your name and partners name" the register said. Ayo wrote Aenso and under it he wrote Ayo and Sen then he submitted it and got another and gave it to Mana so she could name their fusion. She names the person Zeroniua and she wrote Ayo and Mana's name under it.

The tournament started an hour later...

"So the first match is about to begin the match is Ponis vs Saevat" the ring announcer said. Ponis had wheat in his mouth and said, "Ponis is hungry, Ponis wants food give Ponis food, Ponis wants food now" he was angry. "Hey buddy I think you need to lay off the food" Saevat said.

"Hey do you think you should go on a diet?" Saevat asked. Saevat looked up and down at Ponis what he saw was a 25-year-old large fat man he had a small panda/centaur tattoo on his arms, he was wearing clothes of martial artists and monks from China. "Ponis is angry, Po will kill you didn't give Ponis food" Ponis said. Ponis put a chef hat on that out of thin air a pot and giant spoon and he cooked Saevat.

Then he ate Saevat, "match one goes to Ponis next round is Leroy vs Zeroniua" the ring announcer said. "Well Asuna we're next" Ayo said. _**"Yep and this well a sight for sore eyes" **_Mana said. Ayo and Mana fused to this girl around Ayo and Mana's age, she wore brownish shirt like rags and crystals were coming out of her hand she also had red bows in her hand.

_**(Line break)**_

Author: Well I want to end it right now because I have to go write my other stories

Ayo: coming now

Sen: Yeah how could you say that

_**Mana: Don't see why Ayo's angry **_

**Atem: Yep me too**

Author: Yeah Ayo you're in both of them

Ayo: Oh yeah

Author: So don't get snappy at me

Ayo: Ok ok

Author: well let's end this story

Everybody: We will see you next time


End file.
